


Taking Up the Offer

by sailorcreampuff



Series: Whatever Piers and Raihan Have Going On [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, FLUSTERED RAIHAN, First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorcreampuff/pseuds/sailorcreampuff
Summary: Piers is in Hammerlocke, and Raihan wants to take him somewhere nice.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, eboyshipping
Series: Whatever Piers and Raihan Have Going On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585684
Comments: 8
Kudos: 237





	Taking Up the Offer

“Hey, Piers! How ya doin’?” Raihan greeted him warmly, giving him a pat on the back.

The sound of distant Corviknight cries rang through the warm Hammerlocke air. It was a pleasant day outside, the sun casting its light on the ancient walls and giving the city a rich color. Definitely not a bad day for a first date, Piers thought.

“Hi. I’m, uh... good?” He responded. 

Maybe Raihan didn’t feel awkward, but he did. This was the first time they’d seen each other in-person since spontaneously hooking up. Not that Piers necessarily regretted it– it was definitely enjoyable, but now he had to deal with the aftermath. 

Part of that entailed figuring out whether he was suddenly extremely romantically attached and desiring a relationship, or if what he was feeling was more a result of hormones than anything. He supposed all love stemmed from simple chemical reactions. A better way to think of it, then, may be asking himself _do I think I’m in love just because the dick was good_. Because the fact of the matter was, the dick was really, really good.

Raihan interrupted his thoughts. “I thought since you were in Hammerlocke, I might as well show you a few of my favorite places.” He grinned, his sharp teeth glinting.

“Right,” Piers nodded.

They had met up by a pretty fountain with a statue of a Pokémon in its center. A Flygon, just like Raihan used on his team.

“Is this one of ‘em? Your favorite places, I mean.” He asked.

“It’s up there somewhere.” Raihan smiled. His eyes were relaxed, but his body language seemed oddly stiff throughout their conversation. That wasn’t like him. Piers decided not to press it for now, though.

“Right then. Where are we headin’ first?”

He would have liked to maybe grab on to Raihan’s arm, but his limbs turned into jelly at the mere thought. He settled for placing his hands on his hips, a pose that definitely looked natural and not at all forced.

Raihan shoved his hands in his pockets. “It’s a café nearby. Follow me.”

Raihan led him down the street, passing the townspeople that were out and about. Some of them stopped to stare (Piers sometimes forgot they were local celebrities), but none of them spoke to the two men. They approached a small building with a red sign and lots of posters covering the windows inside and out. Raihan opened the front door, triggering the ringing of a bell, and held it open for Piers to enter. Stepping inside, he was overwhelmed by the sweet smell of freshly-baked pastries.

Raihan inhaled through his nose dramatically. “Ahhh, smell those scones!”

“Heh, I didn’t know you had a sweet tooth.” Piers cracked a smile.

“Huh? Doesn’t everyone like chocolate shit?” He looked genuinely bewildered.

“I do. I guess you’re right.”

The display case held an assortment of delicious looking goods. Large, fluffy muffins, breads, and cookies, all in a variety of flavors. None of them had a price listed, and Piers didn’t see a menu anywhere. He turned to Raihan.

“How do we order?”

Raihan laughed. “I’m glad you asked. This is the only battle café in the city.” He grabbed a Poké Ball out of his pocket. “You’ve gotta win if you wanna get something!”

The man behind the counter stepped out, going to stand by a marked spot towards the back of the store. There was tape on the floor, apparently to mark battle positions.

“Wait– are we takin’ turns, or?”

“We’ll be teaming up.” Raihan looked excited. “It’s a double battle. I’ll admit, Bernard gives even me a run for my money sometimes! It’s ‘cause they use all Fairy-types at these places.”

“We’re both gonna be at a disadvantage, then,” Piers groaned. “Did you forget that I was the _Dark-type_ leader?”

“Relax, it’ll be fun! The coffee alone is worth it.”

Piers scoffed.

“You seem like a coffee drinker. Am I wrong?” Raihan asked.

“No...” He grumbled. “I’ll give it a shot. Let’s go.”

He moved to stand about five feet away from Raihan, unclipping a Poké Ball from his belt. He may have been a Dark-type specialist, but it was always best to have more than one trick up one’s sleeve.

The battle didn’t last long. Both men were extremely skilled, and between Piers’s Toxtricity and Raihan’s Duraludon, they ended up sweeping the competition with relative ease. Piers wasn’t sure why he’d been nervous at all before; he supposed he was just rusty.

He admired the fierceness with which Raihan battled, but he looked to be holding it back this time. It made sense that he would only go all out on more serious matches, but besides that, he looked distracted. It was almost as if he was going out of his way not to look at Piers. It gave him a sinking feeling.

“A smooth and refreshing match from two of the greatest trainers in the region! Enjoy your reward.” The owner congratulated them.

They each got to pick out a drink and a pastry. Raihan chose a cinnamon scone and an iced mocha (with extra sugar, of course), and Piers opted for a buttery croissant and a black coffee. They took their seats at a small booth in the corner for semi-privacy.

Piers poured a little milk into his coffee, swirling it. He could handle the bitter taste, but he did prefer diluting it just a bit. He became aware that Raihan was watching him stir his his drink, and he gulped.

“Is everything all right, Raihan?” He asked quietly, slowly. “You’ve seemed just a bit off today.”

The man’s face snapped up, meeting his gaze. He appeared to be sweating.

“Yeah? I’m cool.” Raihan squeaked.

“Okay, you’re really not sellin’ me on this,” Piers groaned in exasperation. “You’re actin’ strange whether you mean to or not, so you might as well spill the beans.”

There was a little voice in his head telling him that it was because Raihan didn’t like him and wasn’t having fun on the date, only pretending otherwise to spare his feelings. But he wouldn’t do that... probably. Unless?

“Y’know, we could stop here if you want to.” Piers blurted out before he could stop himself. “I mean, you don’t have to spend time with me if it’s not your thing.”

“Wait- that’s not it at all!” Raihan waved his hands frantically, nearly toppling over his cup. He averted his eyes. It was hard to tell with his dark skin, but was he blushing?

Something clicked.

“Wait a minute... you’re _nervous_! Aren’t you?” Piers grinned and pointed at him.

Raihan laid his face down on the table. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, voice muffled. Then, snapping his head back up, “Okay, fine!”

“But you never act nervous.” He lowered his voice to almost a whisper. “We’ve fucked, for God’s sake. What’s got you all flustered?”

“Well, sex is one thing, okay... that stuff’s easy. Romance is another thing. I’ve only ever had a few serious partners, and, I don’t know.” He took a deep breath. “The mushy stuff makes me embarrassed.”

Piers chuckled. “You know, I honestly find that really endearing.” He slid his hand across the table to lace his fingers with Raihan’s, who made a small noise at the contact.

Raihan sighed. “When I actually like someone, it’s like I suddenly cant flirt anymore or even make a move. I just don’t wanna fuck it up.”

“I understand.” Piers replied softly. He gently squeezed the other man’s hand before letting go. “Shall we get on with the rest of your plans?”

“Of course!” Raihan tore into the rest of his scone, finishing it off quickly.

They threw out their trash and left, back out into the warm air. They walked side-by-side down the street, not saying much, but content. Raihan hesitantly brushed the back of his hand against Piers’s. He got the message, lacing their fingers together. That seemed right. Raihan was smiling from ear-to-ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this longer ahhh but I kinda ran out of steam... hopefully this is cute though! (I might add another chapter eventually?)


End file.
